25 Days of SasuNeji
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: A series of ficlets written for the advent challenge on lj. SasuNejiSasu
1. Day One: Think Fast

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Think Fast

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Summary: After months of macking, Sasuke finally snags a date with Neji.

Sasuke was bravely resisting the urge to rip his hair out at his own stupidity, but he only had so much willpower. He realized belatedly in the middle of his inner celebration—because he refused to show how thrilled he was—that he had _no idea where to take him_. Honestly, after several months of flirting and, in his opinion, making an idiot out of himself, he never thought he'd get this far. Considering how amused Neji had looked when he said yes, the Hyuuga probably knew that.

Damn sadist.

So he was back to resisting ripping his hair out. Instead, he settled for banging his head on the desk. Just when the stars were beginning to invade his vision, he looked out the window and saw the faces of the Hokages staring at him. The only problem was that because of his recently acquired head trauma, everything looked kind of blurry and in waves. It reminded him of the time he had been swimming in the Land of Waves and had opened his eyes underwater. Later, he'd gone back with goggles for a better view.

'_That's it_.'

Sasuke immediately stood, the sudden movement making him dizzy before he smirked to himself and ran out the door. Nearly an hour later found Sasuke heading towards the Hyuuga estate, a sack slung over his shoulder. Neji opened the door just as he rang the doorbell. He was in a black, form-fitting shirt with a grey sleeveless jacket over the top. His black pants were tailored as well and his hair was up in a high ponytail.

He wanted to jump him. He wanted to jump him now.

Neji tilted his head to the side curiously, much like a bird would, and stared at him with blank, milky eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped back up from their perusal of the Hyuuga's lithe body and nodded with a, "Yeah." He gestured with his head to the exit and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." The Hyuuga stepped closer to the Uchiha so they were nearly touching and looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

He _really_ wanted to jump him _now_.

"It's a surprise."

Neji had slight smirk on his lips and seemed to be waiting for him to move. Oh yeah. Being a surprise, Neji would have no idea where they were going. He took a step back from the Hyuuga and began walking towards the front gate. Neji easily caught up to him and walked next to the silent Uchiha. The two moved noiselessly with Sasuke leading them into the forest. He could feel Neji's confusion and smirked to himself. When they reached a cluster of trees, Sasuke turned and placed a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder to stop him.

"Close your eyes."

After a short staring match, Neji eventually gave in and let his eyes drift shut. Sasuke grabbed one pale hand in his and pulled him closer so he could wrap an arm around slender shoulders. He carefully maneuvered them both through the trees so they wouldn't crash into anything. With that task complete, he cautiously positioned Neji so he was facing his surprise. Unable to resist, he brushed the hair from Neji's shoulders and so all of it was draped over his back.

"Okay. Open them."

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he was unable to hold back a small gasp at the sight before him. There was a large lake in front of him with a waterfall emptying into it. The grass was a deep green with the occasional white flower dotting the area.

"This is beautiful."

"This isn't all."

Neji immediately turned to face him and stared up at the taller male again, waiting for him to continue. Sasuke pulled the sack from over his shoulder and dug into it, pulling out a pair of black swim trunks, and tossed it to the older male.

"I'm assuming those clothes aren't made for swimming."

Neji nodded and walked over to a nearby collection of trees. Sasuke walked in the opposite direction with a pair of navy blue swim trunks. They both returned to the clearing around the same time and walked towards each other. When he managed to tear his eyes from Neji's bare torso, he dug back into the bag and pulled out two pairs of goggles.

The Hyuuga had let his hair loose, so it was draping over his shoulders when he tilted his head, and his milky eyes were blinking enquiringly at the goggles clearly wondering what Sasuke was up to. Sasuke looked up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. He put his goggles on, prompting Neji to do the same.

"Follow me," he said and walked over to a nearby rock overlooking the lake. After sending another smirk in Neji's direction, he dove into the water. Neji allowed himself a small smile at the mischievous look he had seen on the Uchiha's face and followed him into the water. He saw Sasuke in an area near the middle of the water and swam over. The lake immediately got deeper from the waterfall constantly beating on the rocks.

There, at the bottom, Neji saw the rocks sparkling in oranges and yellows from the light of the sun shining directly on it. Sasuke looked to the side to watch what he could see of Neji's face. The Hyuuga was watching the rocks in what appeared to be wonder, the light reflecting on his own pale features. The lights twinkled, switching from orange to yellow in back in swirls and random patterns. To the Hyuuga's improved eyesight, it must have been even more wondrous. Eventually, the need for air pulled them back to the surface. They broke through the surface of the water, panting from having been underwater for as long as they could.

"That was amazing!" Neji breathed out.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Neji smirked at the amused answer before he slowly removed his goggles and lightly tossed them to the side. Confused, Sasuke removed his own and gazed inquisitively at the male less than an arm's length away. Once Sasuke's hand returned to the water, Neji moved forward and pressed his lips to the younger male.

The touch didn't last very long, but when he pulled away, he said, "Shore. Now." The older male smirked at him before they both swam to the shore. Neji had barely reached the shallows when Sasuke was over him, forcing him to lie back on the shore. Sasuke smashed their lips together, completely unwilling to separate from the attractive man underneath him. Neji's arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck to pull him closer with one of Sasuke's arms going around his waist, heated skin in complete contact. When they finally pulled back, Sasuke kept his face close.

"I would like to point out that this isn't normal for me to say, but I am completely confused."

"I had a bet going with Tenten that I couldn't go three months without jumping you."

"How long has it been?"

"Three months are up today. I would say 'your place or mine,' but at my place the walls are paper thin."

"My place it is then."


	2. Day Two: Can't Let Go

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Can't Let Go

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: -looks around- Nope. Nope. Still not mine.

Summary: An arranged marriage wasn't going to stop him from what he wanted.

Sasuke sat with barely restrained fury at the meeting with the Hyuugas. He managed to keep his from straying to the only Hyuuga in the room he actually wanted to be around. The Hyuuga elders continued to discuss an arranged marriage between himself and Hinata, completely oblivious to the ire rising quickly in the Uchiha.

Neji himself was hiding all emotion rather well. His face was completely blank and his posture relaxed. No one would guess that he had completely retreated into his mind, not seeing, hearing, or even feeling anything. He knew that when it actually came down to it, there was nothing he could do. He could almost feel the curse seal beginning to burn.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes flaring and practically promising death to the old men sitting in front of him.

"There is plenty I would like to add. Let's start with, I don't want to marry Hinata."

"Is there someone else you would like to marry then?" one of them asked acidly, eyes seeming to bore into the Uchiha's mind. "I'm afraid the only other Hyuugas at marrying age are in the branch house."

Sasuke kept his breathing even. He was sure they didn't know about him and Neji, but that comment was a little too close for comfort. The one who had spoken looked far too pleased with himself when he spoke again.

"I'm afraid the branch family members have certain handicaps that you might find troublesome, Uchiha-san."

His fists clenched tightly into his pants attempting to choke down his rage. He felt a flare of chakra from nearby and was alarmed to find it wasn't from Neji. He didn't want to even entertain the idea that Neji had given up, but the fact that he hadn't reacted to the subtle threat and insult was disquieting. He needed to see Neji.

However, his eyes were drawn to the only other person who seemed to only be restraining his anger by the skin of his teeth. Neji's uncle looked practically murderous at the clan elder who had been speaking. From what Neji had told him, his relationship with his uncle had vastly improved. Apparently, he didn't appreciate the way they had been talking about his nephew, as everyone in the room knew was who the comment was about.

"Well, please think it over, Uchiha-san," the same elder said faux respectfully.

They all stood and left the room, with only Sasuke, Neji and his uncle remaining. Hiashi seemed to be reigning in his rage before his face took on a neutral expression and he also stood and left. Finally, Sasuke allowed himself to look at Neji, who seemed to be moving as if in a trance. When he passed by Sasuke without so much as a glance, the Uchiha used his speed to stand and pin him to a nearby wall.

"Say _something_, Neji."

When Neji's eyes moved to look into his, Sasuke felt a stab in what he would assume was his heart when he saw the unrestrained pain in them.

"What is there to say? They know, Sasuke."

His hands moved to stroke back the silky hair from Neji's forehead as he stared at the wall.

"I can't give you up." He moved his head down so their foreheads were resting together and moved his hands from Neji's shoulders to rest on the wall on either side of his head. "I can't let you go." He pressed his mouth firmly to the Hyuuga's briefly before he looked at him with a determined expression.

"Sasuke, what are you-"

"I'm not going to let them cause you any more agony." With that said he backed away and then left the room. Neji remained leaning against the wall, his mind working furiously to decipher what Sasuke meant. He continued to move down the hall before Hiashi stepped in his way. He looked up with a glare, sharingan spinning.

"They are expecting this, Sasuke Uchiha. The minute you set foot in that room they will activate Neji's curse seal."

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing!" he hissed.

Hiashi gestured with his head back down the hall. Sasuke stepped to the side, allowing Hiashi to step past him and followed him into a room.

"I'm actually counting on you to do something."

"You know what I'll do when I get my hands on them. Why would you help?"

"I have let them do as they please this long and seen nothing occur but more misery, and now the happiness of both my nephew and my daughter are at stake."

"So why haven't you done anything?"

"I am head of the clan. My actions affect everyone, no matter the act, because of politics."

"But my actions would affect no one?"

"You are removed from our politics." He moved towards the door. "Our security will be more lax than usual due to the holidays. They kicked up a real fuss about it." Sasuke smirked at the not-so-subtle hint before he moved to leave the grounds.

Later that night, Sasuke found that "lax" was a bit of an understatement. He could practically waltz into the place unhindered. He had known where the clan elders had been before from following them, but he had no idea where they were hiding now. Looking to the side, he saw a cluster of buildings with the lights still on. Neji always avoided that area. He turned in that direction and moved to the entrance.

He heard voices inside and paused for a minute to listen, thinking it might be a trap. He could hear nothing over a mumble, so he decided to take his chances. He kicked the door open and moved in.

"There you are, Hiashi! You have some nerve calling us here and leaving us waiting." He stopped short when he realized who was standing in the doorway.

"I thought over your offer," he hissed, throwing a kunai so it hit him in the forehead, right where a curse seal would be. He turned to the rest of them before growling out, "The answer is still 'no.'" He moved quickly and snapped the remaining three elders' necks. With no further emotion, he turned and left the house. Hiashi could take care of the rest.

He stopped short when he saw the figure a few feet away. Neji remained silent, waiting. Sasuke slowly moved closer, not knowing what Neji's reaction would soon be. Cautiously, he moved a hand up to cradle Neji's cheek. He remained unmoving, staring into his fading sharingan.

"They're dead."

Neji's eyes widened and his breath seemed to leave him in a rush.

"…What?"

"The clan elders are dead."

Neji fell forward into Sasuke's chest, seemingly unable to keep standing. Shakily, his hands moved up to clutch at Sasuke's back.

"I'm free?" he whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji and rested his head in Neji's hair.

"Yes, Neji. You're free."

Neji's hands moved from Sasuke's back to cradle the taller male's face. He pulled him down so their lips would meet, immediately leaning forward onto the Sasuke. He pulled back and kept his hands on Sasuke's face.

"Why would you kill for me?" Neji genuinely didn't seem to understand.

"I told you. I can't let you go."


	3. Day Three: Who Can Say

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Who Can Say

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: R

Disclaimer: -sigh- No.

Summary: The girls could look at him all they wanted but at the end of the day, Sasuke was _his_.

Neji watched in mild amusement as a mob of girls sat around making cow eyes at Sasuke. The Uchiha was trying his best to ignore them, but you could only ignore dozens of eyes so well. One of them got dangerously close only to have a death glare directed at them. He didn't know if Sasuke had noticed he had returned from his mission, but it wasn't too important at the moment.

Having had enough, Sasuke stormed away from his fan club. Neji smirked and finished his coffee before following.

Sasuke had barely gotten into his apartment before Neji pinned him to the door. While he devoured the younger male's mouth, he reached behind him and locked the door.

"A little impatient?" the Uchiha panted out. Neji chose to ignore him in favor of lavishing attention to his sensitive neck. He mouthed his way down the smooth, pale column before moving back up to suck at the juncture of his chin and neck. He was going to mark every area he could before the Uchiha could even _consider_ leaving the apartment.

The next morning, Sasuke was trying extremely hard to hide his limp. He was succeeding for the most part.

"Kyaah! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke winced at the high-pitched squeal.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait…" Sasuke could feel his stomach fill with dread. "Is that a hickey?"

"Sasuke has a girlfriend?" Shouts similar to that followed him as he stormed towards Neji, who was calmly drinking some tea at a nearby café.

"You bastard."

"Hmm?"

"You left a visible one on purpose, didn't you?"

"Who can say? I just thought they needed to know you already belonged to someone."

Sasuke's cheeks turned bright red at that comment.

"You bastard," he finally growled. Neji just laughed.

*~OoO~*

Since the original is too smutty, I have posted an edited version here. If you want to read the original—which, admittedly, isn't very impressive, go to my livejournal. My penname is, you guessed it, ero-chibi-chan ;D


	4. Day Four: Too Late

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Too Late

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, it's totally mine… not

Summary: Sasuke pretended to be so indifferent to Neji...until he returned from a mission half-dead/dying.

Neji had left for the mission as he always did, silently and impassively. Sasuke had pretended to not notice his departure. He even told himself that his heart wasn't clenching in worry that he might not return alive this time, if at all. He had to lie to himself, or he would get attached to Neji, and when he disappeared, he would be left to pick up the pieces.

Three weeks later, he continued to deny that his feeling antsy had anything to do with Neji. So he had been due back a week earlier. So what? Even if he knew Neji shouldn't have gone on that mission alone, he was a grown man capable of making his own decisions.

The knock at his door came as a surprise to him, especially since no one came to visit and Neji had his own key. He opened the door to see Hinata standing there, looking nervous. She stopped being shy a long time ago, but she was still a quiet person by nature. To see her this nervous meant that something had happened.

"Sasuke-kun…" She cut herself off before looking down and seeming to resign herself to something. "Neji-nii-san is back. Tsunade-sama got worries, so she sent Naruto look for him." Sasuke kept up an indifferent expression, knowing Hinata was telling him because he and Neji were roommates with benefits and wasn't implying any kind of feeling on his part. "His wounds were extensive; Tsunade is not sure if he will pull through."

Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the gut as his breath felt forced out of him. Hinata remained quiet, completely aware of the extent of his and her cousin's relationship.

"I just thought you might like to know," she said before turning and leaving. Sasuke stood in the doorway a while longer, still in shock, and then slowly closed the door and leaned back against it. He slid down until he was sitting, his knees up and his hands up to cover his face.

His heart was clenching, and he felt nothing but dread.

He stood, resisting the urge to pace, as he tried to figure out what it was that he was feeling. Before he realized what was going on, he found himself pulling on a pair of shoes and heading out the door. It was as if he couldn't control his own body and the hospital continued to get closer and closer. He slowed his walk when he reached the hallway leading to the different hospital and operation rooms.

Lee was holding Tenten with a pained expression on his normally happy face while she buried her face in his chest. Kakashi was watching Guy with a worried expression as the spandex-clad man had an unusually stone-faced expression. Naruto was pacing with Sakura trying to calm him down, and Hinata was sitting quietly with a worried expression on her face. Sasuke reached the group as Tsunade walked out of what he assumed was Neji's room. She took one look at everyone before sighing.

"I've done everything I could. Several organs were punctured or cut open and he had already lost a lot of blood. He will most likely survive if he makes it past tonight, but I don't know if he'll last that long. All we can do now is hope he makes it to tomorrow."

Varying expressions of horror and grief appeared on everyone's faces at her statement. Except for Sasuke. He retreated into himself and wiped all expression from his face. While everyone else walked into Neji's hospital room, Sasuke moved to one of the stiff-backed chairs and sat. Something in him was keeping him from going into that room, especially with everyone else in there.

All he heard from the room was silence. For the next few hours it was silence. It was silence up through when everyone silently filed out of the room and headed out of the hospital. He continued to sit there until he realized with disdain that he was afraid. He was afraid of what his reaction would be to Neji's condition. He wouldn't admit to fear, even to himself.

However, even he couldn't deny that he froze once he saw the condition Neji was in. There was an oxygen mask over his deathly pale face and his breathing was ragged. Needles attached to tubes speared thin arms in veins far too visible. His hair lay in an inky mass on the pillow and his pale eyes were closed. He was completely still aside from the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Then it hit him.

It was too late; he was attached.

He moved to the chair by the bed. Hesitantly, he reached out to grab one of Neji's limp hands in his own. He rubbed a calloused thumb over a miraculously smooth hand. He could feel his eyelids drooping and realized when he looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside, but he fought it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was afraid this would be the last time he saw Neji. Eventually, sleep overcame him, the day's stresses weighing down on him heavily.

He woke up the next morning with his head on the mattress and a hand stroking gently through his hair. Sasuke looked up to see a sleepy looking Neji smiling fondly at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

Neji looked surprised for a minute before a small smile made his lips twitch upwards again.

"You were wearing an oxygen mask yesterday."

"Tsunade came in earlier. She said I'm doing fine so far and I could do without the mask."

"I didn't hear her come in."

"You were sleeping pretty deeply for once; we decided not to wake you." He yawned when he finished speaking and his eyes were drooping closed again.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

Neji nodded and fell back asleep. Once he was sure the Hyuuga was out cold, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you."


	5. Day Five: In Person

Fandom: Naruto

Title: In Person

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Yup, Naruto is totally mine… psyche!

Summary: Neji thought the love letters in his box at school were from TenTen...she seemed to have a crush on him, after all. How could he had ever have guessed _he_ had been the admirer?

Neji sighed to himself when he saw the square white envelope with his name written on the back in his locker. He moved it unopened to the box he kept in his locker and continued removing his books. He knew Tenten had a crush on him and didn't want to encourage her.

Once he had his books, he walked towards his next class. While he didn't have to be on time, it was math with _Kakashi_ after all, he liked to be in class when the bell rang, unlike some others. He sat in his usual seat near Lee and Tenten, Lee greeting him by blasting his ears and Tenten giving a much quieter 'hello.' He sat back and listened to Lee and Tenten chat, occasionally giving input or answering a question.

True to form, Kakashi got in thirty minutes after class started, with Sasuke having arrived only five minutes prior. Kakashi looked up at his classroom full of students and sighed.

"I suppose I should start class now." He received a blank stare times twenty. "Do the assignments on page 72 with a partner. When you finish, you can go. Naruto is with Sakura."

"Yoohoo!"

"Awww…"

"Lee and Tenten."

"I HOPE I DON'T BRING YOU DOWN, TENTEN!"

"Don't worry, you won't."

"Ino and Shikamaru."

"WHAT?"

"What a drag…"

"Neji and Sasuke."

Both reacted impassively and simply moved to seats closer to each other. They looked at each other before pulling out paper and their textbooks and ignoring everyone else. Neji didn't mind Sasuke. He was more bearable than others he knew—Naruto and Lee, whoever though they should be introduced needed to be shot—and he was… attractive. His eyes were always committing everything he saw to memory, you could tell, but he appeared uncaring about what he saw. It was hypnotic.

But that was beside the point, not that there was one to begin with.

After a few minutes, they had already gotten a fair amount of the problems done in silence.

"So how's your day been?"

Neji's eyes darted up in surprise at what was a blatantly pointless question.

"Annoying."

"Oh? And what's been so annoying?"

Neji glared at Sasuke for his amused tone of voice.

"Lately an admirer has been sending me love letters." He figured he could vent to Sasuke without an overreaction and keep him busy at the same time.

"Have you read them?" Sasuke asked without looking up from his assignment.

"Only the first three." There was a pause on both their parts, Neji curious as to why Sasuke cared and the Uchiha continuing his assignment.

"Do you know who they're from?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Of course not. They don't have the guts to give them to me in person, but I do have an idea. It is strange."

"How so?"

"She has masculine writing, but this one is slightly different."

Sasuke's writing hand stilled, and Neji could have sworn he saw a smirk on his lips.

"Have you ever considered it might not be a she?"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke stood and handed the assignment to Kakashi and left. Neji sat there in shock for a few moments before he scribbled down his final answers and followed. When he caught up to Sasuke in the hallway the Uchiha turned and handed him an envelope. Neji's eyes widened.

"It took you long enough. I actually had enough time to prepare this." That said he turned and walked away.

Curious, Neji opened the letter. It was plain, unlined paper like the first three letters he had read.

_I gave it to you in person this time. Pick you up at seven?_

Neji could only stand there staring at the paper.

'_Have you ever considered it might not be a she?_'

A little over an hour later, when Sasuke got out of his next class, he found a square white envelope sitting in his locker with his name on the back. He opened it.

_Sure_.


	6. Day Six: Rescue

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Rescue

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13 …. ish

Disclaimer: Boom shacka lacka… looks like the magic words didn't work. Naruto still isn't mine.

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura's breakup had been a nasty one...but why was Sakura pissed off at _him?_

Team 7 minus one was at their usual training grounds when Neji stormed up to Naruto, eyes blazing and veins appearing and disappearing rapidly. Kakashi took one look at the fuming prodigy before he chuckled to himself and went back to his book.

"Hey, Neji," Naruto said warily, not sure if he was about to be in pain and how much of it. Neji marched up to him and grabbed a fistful of his uniform, lifting the blonde and glaring straight into wide blue orbs.

"Where is Sakura?" he ground out.

"I don't know," he replied meekly. He may have beaten Neji in a fight before, but he was still scary as _hell_. Besides, Neji was angry, and he was _never_ angry.

At least not visibly.

Neji's penetrating gaze continued to take in Naruto's body language, gauging whether or not he was lying. Satisfied, he released the uniform from his grip. Naruto fell unceremoniously to the floor, on his ass, hard.

"OW!"

"Why are you looking for Sakura?"

Neji had turned to who had spoken, Sasuke, still livid and what could almost be called a snarl on his lips.

"I had to dodge several traps on my way to the training grounds today, just like yesterday, and the day before that, and _the day before that_ courtesy of _your_ teammate." He turned back to the ninja still on the ground. "I haven't done anything out of respect for you," he said, glaring harder at Naruto, "but if you don't stop your teammate, _I will_," he hissed. His message delivered, he spun on his heel and walked away.

Naruto remained sitting looking horribly confused before shouting, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Why don't you ask Sasuke?" Kakashi replied, sounding far too amused.

"HUH?"

Sasuke threw a rock at the back of Naruto's head to shut him up before glaring at his teacher. Naruto started whining about how everyone hated him and wanted to cause him pain today. At that moment, Sakura walked into the training grounds and looked in surprise that the boys were there before her.

"What are you guys doing here? Am I late?"

"I got bored," Sasuke replied indifferently, looking at her with a penetrating expression as if trying to figure something out.

Kakashi hummed noncommittally, flipping another page in his book.

Naruto jumped up and started flailing his arms while shouting, "Why was Neji looking for you? I could've sworn he was going to kill me!" Sakura's eyes hardened at Naruto's statement.

"Neji was here?"

"Yeah! He said he was dodging traps you set and man he was _pissed_! It was scary!" Since Sasuke was the closest, he grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him. "I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Let go," Sasuke stated before promptly punching him in the face. While Naruto nursed his nose, Sasuke turned to his pink-haired teammate. "Why would Neji think you set the traps?"

"Because I did," she replied angrily, glaring at her raven-haired teammate. It all clicked for Sasuke causing him to glare back looking positively furious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Naruto yelled. They both ignored him, Sasuke walking up to Sakura and grabbing her arm to drag her off. Naruto continued to yell.

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi finally said, tired of the blonde's screeching.

"But no one will tell me what's going on! Why is Sakura mad at Neji!"

"Sakura and Sasuke's break up was a nasty one." Naruto only looked at him with a confused expression. "Figure it out."

He didn't.

Meanwhile, Sasuke dragged Sakura further into the woods in attempt to have a private argument.

"Really, Sakura?" he growled.

"It's all his fault! We were happy!"

"_You_ were happy."

"You didn't try!"

"You know what? It's time to settle this right now." Sasuke marched off, knowing Sakura was following. He easily felt out the Hyuuga's spiritual pressure and made a beeline for him. Lee, Tenten, and Guy stared curiously at their friends suddenly showing up at their training grounds. When Neji saw Sakura, he looked ready to _kill_ before he focused a confused look on Sasuke.

"Neji," he said, to make sure the Hyuuga was focused on him. Neji turned to face the slightly taller male.

"What?"

"Do you want to know why Sakura keeps attacking you?"

Neji glared at him in annoyance.

"Here's why," he said before grabbing a slender arm and pulling the Hyuuga flush against him and pressing their lips together. The Hyuuga stiffened before melting into the Uchiha's body and letting out a light moan bringing his free hand up to cradle the Uchiha's cheek. His focus completely disappeared when Neji pressed against him further, his arm going around the slender waist and his tongue darting out to tease the seam of the Hyuuga's lips. When they finally pulled away for air, they could feel Sakura's shock.

With tears brimming in her eyes, she took off. Tenten and Lee looked at her in sympathy before turning amused, disturbingly _knowing_ looks to the duo still pressed to each other. Guy recovered quickly, screaming about youth and springtime. Neji closed his eyes and groaned, burying his face in the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Kill me," he muttered.

"What if I… rescue you instead?"

Neji turned amused eyes to the younger male and then placed a kiss to his pale neck.

"_Please_," he moaned.


	7. Day Seven: Never

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Never

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Kishimoto refused to give me Naruto for Christmas.

Summary: "Please...just...don't leave me."

To many, Neji appeared as aloof and distant and just plain _cold_. However, Sasuke had seen Neji look at Lee with worry when he returned from a mission seriously wounded, like he usually did. He had seen Neji warmly hug Tenten when she told him she was pregnant. He had seen his amused expression whenever Guy went off into a rant.

Sasuke had seen the looks Neji directed at him. The heated, lust-filled gazes and the soft, loving ones that were so constantly sent his way. He had felt Neji hold onto him whenever they kissed in a gentle but firm grip as if he didn't want to separate, ever.

He had seen Neji toss and turn in his sleep from a nightmare. Sometimes they involved his friends, but mostly they involved him. They involved him dying in the battle against Madara.

After the Fourth Ninja World War, Neji had seen too many horrors to sleep, at least peacefully. His worst thoughts could corner him in his nightmares. Fighting his father's reanimated corpse had torn open wounds he had thought long-since healed.

Sasuke and Neji had only begun dating a few months after the war ended, and began sharing an apartment a few months after that. Even with the amount of time separating Neji from the war, he needed an anchor to keep him sane during the nights. Sasuke had become that for Neji. He was an anchor to, ironically, the peace they were living in. He knew part of the reason Neji had become attracted to him so quickly was because he was so powerful. Neji wouldn't lose him any time soon.

Neji had overcome the worst of it, to the point where he could at least sleep through the night. However, on nights like this, a night with thunderstorms but no rain, the nightmares would win. It was, in some ways, worse than the actual anniversary of the war, since the day could be different enough for Neji to pretend he didn't remember. It was on nights like this that Sasuke wished more than anything to be able to take his nightmares away, even onto himself if he had to.

When Neji's eyes shot open and he lay there in a cold sweat, chest heaving and eyes teary, Sasuke immediately gathered him into his arms and crushed their bodies together, telling Neji he was alive and here.

"I'm here, Neji. I'm here. What can I do?"

"Please...just...don't leave me," was the shaky, quiet reply. Sasuke turned his head so he could kiss Neji's temple and lay down, pulling Neji with him so he was resting mostly on top of Sasuke, his head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Never."


	8. Day Eight: You

Fandom: Naruto

Title: You

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Tell you what, when this happens in the manga/anime, you'll know Naruto is mine.

Summary: "You can't rebuild your clan with a man, Sasuke." "Maybe I don't want to rebuild my clan. Maybe I just want you."

Neji grunted when his back hit the wall, Sasuke's body covering his and pinning him to the wall. His attempt to move resulted in him grinding against the larger male, the friction making him moan and Sasuke's breath to hitch. Sasuke captured Neji's lips, his tongue immediately delving into the warm cavern, tasting for as long as he could before they ran out of air. When they pulled away, he immediately tilted his head down to attack the pale, slender neck, licking, sucking, and biting.

The Hyuuga panted under the attention, his hand trying to find something to hold on to on the wall behind him. Sasuke's hands moved to Neji's hips to hold him in place while he ground their groins together, fire shooting through both of their bodies.

"Sasuke," he breathed out. The Uchiha ignored him, moving to mark his shoulder. "Sasuke," he tried again. He moved back to his neck. "We shouldn't-" His breath hitched. "We shouldn't be doing this." Sasuke stopped and stood straight again, onyx eyes boring directly into Neji's milky orbs.

"Why not?"

"You can't rebuild your clan with a man, Sasuke."

"Maybe I don't want to rebuild my clan. Maybe I just want you," he retorted immediately. Neji's breathing stopped as he stared with wide eyes at him.

"Sasuke-"

"I just want you." Deeming conversation over, he moved to capture Neji's lips again, cradling the pale face in his hands.

After a pause, Neji kissed back, his hands moving to Sasuke's black button-up shirt. Sasuke broke away to shrug off his shirt and pull off the Hyuuga's. His hands splayed over the Hyuuga's chest, thumbing over a nipple before stroking down the Hyuuga's sides. When his hands reached the waistband of Neji's pants, he hooked his finger into the elastic and pulled them down along with his boxers.

He had no problems showing him how much he wanted him, too. When he finished, he fell on top of him, breathing hard. He gingerly pulled out, Neji gasping at the feeling. When he tried to move off of him, Neji stopped him.

"No, don't move."

Sasuke looked at him questioningly before settling back down.

"Alright. You're comfy."

They lay in silence, about to doze off.

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke looked up from his position lying on Neji's chest and fixed him with a level stare.

"I. Want. You."

Neji closed his eyes and smiled.

"I can live with that."

Sasuke chuckled and laid back down.

*~OoO~*

Again, too smuttastic for fanfiction. ^.^


	9. Day Nine: Black

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Black

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not canon; not mine.

Summary: You always remember your first time.

He had been scared. Sasuke had been his first… _everything_ and his feelings for him had been intense to the point where he couldn't control himself anymore. He needed the Uchiha when he was there and craved him when he wasn't. He had been terrified of being like that and had left Sasuke. He had hoped that would solve it, only to feel worse for the following months. When Naruto asked him out, he had said yes to see if that would help.

For a while, the pain eased, until he began comparing the blonde to his old lover. It was little things at first, and he wasn't even doing it on purpose. He knew the two were obviously different, but there were other things. Little things like how when Sasuke took a nap, he'd lay on his back with his head resting on one of his arms and one knee bent while Naruto slept on his stomach. When he realized what he was doing, he tried to stifle this impulse.

When he couldn't, he tried to ignore the voice giving him this information. It worked for a while and he was… content. He avoided the Uchiha as much as he could, not knowing how either of them would react. He didn't realize his mistake until one day, several years later, Naruto came to visit him and he realized the eyes that met his weren't black.

They were beautiful, endless blue, but they weren't black.

He wanted them to be black.

Naruto looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"So it finally sunk in?" The question snapped Neji from his reverie.

"What do you mean?" He needed his denial, or the pain would come back. Naruto looked away, the bittersweet smile still on his face.

"I know you care for me, but I've never been Sasuke." He turned to face him. "I guess I just hoped I'd beat him this time." Neji hung his head at the blonde's declaration.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. We had a great time these past few months."

Neji smiled at Naruto's ever-present optimism.

"Yes. We did."

Neji stood and walked over to the blonde to hug him. Naruto returned the hug and beamed at him.

"Are you gonna' make a move on Sasuke?"

Neji shook his head and said, "He's moved on." He fixed blue eyes on Neji's face and sighed.

"Come on. Let's go drown our sorrows in alcohol. Lots of it."

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go pick up lots of attractive people."

"It shouldn't be too hard. I got the most attractive one to date me for a little while," he said, winking at Neji. He gave him one last kiss on the cheek before he left. He went back to his room after picking up a book.

He was halfway through _Battle Tactics_ Vol. 3 when his stomach rumbled. On his way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

When he saw who it was, he nearly had a heart attack.

"Care to tell me why Naruto sent me here with a bag of ramen?"

Neji could only stare wide-eyed at the Uchiha on his doorstep. He cocked an eyebrow at the silent Hyuuga and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo. Did you hear me?"

He had in fact heard him and was thinking to himself something along the lines of, '_That little imp_,' but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"Yeah. Sorry." He stepped to the side as a silent invitation, which Sasuke accepted. "I don't know why he sent you here."

"Well are you hungry?"

"Yes," he said before he could stop himself.

"Okay," Sasuke replied and moved towards the kitchen. He easily prepared two packages of ramen to put in the microwave and leaned back against the counter while they heated. "Is everything okay with you and Naruto?"

"Why?"

"I would think he would have come himself. You avoided the question."

"We… broke up," he finished, no better way to explain it. Sasuke looked surprised, but masked it quickly.

"And you? How's your dating life?"

"Don't' have one."

"What? Why?"

At that moment, the microwave, beeped, letting them know the ramen was done. Sasuke turned off the microwave and moved them out to cool. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Why did you and Naruto break up?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?" Neji watched as Sasuke grew more and more uncomfortable.

"No reason?"

"To avoid my question?"

"The answer to your question is none of your business," he snapped. Neji flinched at the sudden animosity. "I'm sorry. I thought I was over you, but I guess I'm not. I have to go."

Neji watched in shock as Sasuke left and turned after the door closed. He stood there, silent and hesitant, before he realized what he was doing and went towards the door to follow him. He opened the door only to be pushed back in by a larger body. Hands cradled his face and Sasuke's lips smashed into his and Neji immediately reciprocated, tongues fighting and tasting and feeling all over again. The need for air eventually separated them and they stood there, breathing hard and staring at each other.

"I was just about to go after you."

"Good," was all the Uchiha said before connecting their lips again.


	10. Day Ten: What Have I Done?

Fandom: Naruto

Title: What Have I Done?

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't even yaoi! Clearly I had nothing to do with it.

Summary: Having had enough of Sasuke's cold, dismissive attitude, Neji finally leaves him. The Uchiha realizes then the value of the saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone."

Neji had left. He was proud and graceful and liked to think he knew how to take a hint. Sasuke never really seemed to care whether or not he was around, so Neji had decided to make it easier on both of them. The Uchiha had remained unreadable, as always, and had let him leave. Defeating his brother was all that mattered. Getting attached to someone else would have simply been pointless.

He had come… home to an empty apartment. The silence wasn't unusual, but something was off. It was something subtle and on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't quite place it. He realized it with a start while he was sitting on the couch with a mission scroll. He didn't feel as at ease as he usually did. Normally, Neji would have been lying with his head in his lap or curled up next to him, either enjoying a book or also reading a mission scroll. His hand would have been stroking through the Hyuuga's hair right now: a gesture that soothed both of them.

He refused to accept that as the cause, however, since that would mean he actually needed the Hyuuga's presence, and he didn't need _anyone_. He continued to repeat that to himself, even until he went to bed and Neji's slender form wasn't there for him to pull close. However, his arms were itching to wrap around something, so he grabbed the pillow next to his head and buried his nose in it. His racing mind immediately calmed, and he settled into a light doze. In his half-asleep state he wondered why this pillow had so easily calmed him. He inhaled again and enjoyed the light scent of lavender incense with hints of rose and grass.

Just like Neji.

He immediately bolted upright and tossed the pillow across the room. He raked a hand through his hair and leaned back against the headboard, knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight.

'_What have I done?_'


	11. Day Eleven: What Have I Done? Part Two

Fandom: Naruto

Title: What Have I Done? Part Two

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: -chorus of angels begins singing about how I don't own Naruto-

Summary: "Why do you keep following me?" Neji demanded, but Sasuke had no answer.

It had become a habit now. If he ran into Neji or Neji was anywhere nearby while he was out and about, he would begin what was nothing short of stalking. He missed the Hyuuga, not that he would admit that. He missed the peace the Hyuuga could bring him just by being there. He missed Neji. He knew he had blown it, so he had to seek out his presence in increasingly sneaky ways.

One day, he was observing him from his perch on a branch covered by a thick canopy of leaves when he turned and looked right at him. Neji disappeared from his view for a split second, and Sasuke took that as his cue to disappear as well.

He teleported to the village and began walking to his lifeless apartment. He stopped suddenly when he saw the figure standing in front of him.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"Right now, it seems more like you're following me."

"Don't avoid the question. Why do you keep following me?" Neji demanded, but Sasuke had no answer. He had never seen Neji look so frustrated. "I left because you didn't care whether or not I was there. Now, you follow me everywhere." He stepped closer to him so Sasuke was staring directly into flaring milky eyes.

"I'm an idiot." He could see Neji was resisting the urge to say something snarky. "I didn't what I had until it was gone. I didn't know how I felt until it was too late." Creamy eyes widened in surprise that Sasuke was being so open.

After a pause, Neji said quietly, "And how did you feel?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not here."

Neji nodded and clamped a hand Sasuke's wrist. He tugged him up to his apartment and waited for a confused Uchiha to open the door. Once they were both inside, Neji turned to face Sasuke, clearly waiting for an answer.

"How did you feel?"

"Like getting attached to anyone was pointless." Neji looked down and appeared to be resigned. "But then you left."

"So?" Neji asked quietly.

"I realized that whether I thought it was pointless or not, I was attached." He moved closer to the older male. "To you." He slowly reached up a hand, giving Neji plenty of time to pull away. He gently cradled one of Neji's cheeks and rubbed a thumb over one of his cheekbones. "And then I spent the rest of the time calling myself an idiot."

"You are." Sasuke smiled at the blunt response. "Why couldn't you have said this sooner?"

"…I'm going to be insulting my own intelligence a lot today, aren't I?" Neji gave a slightly wet laugh. "The question is, is it too late for me to fix it?"

"No," he finally answered.

"Good."

And they were done talking.


	12. Day Twelve: That Imp

Fandom: Naruto

Title: That Imp

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: … nope

Summary: He didn't love him. He didn't. So why was it that whenever he saw him around _that_ person all he wanted to do was rip them apart and claim what was his?

The Hyuuga was nice to look at, sure, but he didn't love the man. They screwed each other on a regular basis, but that didn't mean he was in love with him. Because of their similar personalities and certain… activities, they had at least become good friends. That didn't explain why he kept having to restrain the urge to attack the visiting Kazekage.

Neji's ex-boyfriend. From what he knew, the parting had been amiable and the two remained good friends. This was reinforced by Neji smiling warmly at the redhead and the redhead's seeming disregard for the amount of distance between just-friends. This feeling had been assaulting him since Gaara's arrival one month ago, and it only seemed to be getting worse.

Another feeling was growing stronger as well. He wanted to possess the Hyuuga, to know he was the only one on his mind. He wanted to hear the words from his pretty mouth.

What disturbed him is this feeling had started before Gaara had arrived. Deep in his ponderings, he didn't notice Neji send him a worried glance, but Gaara noticed.

"What's wrong?"

Neji started at the sound of the soft, husky voice.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" he replied calmly. Gaara sent him a look as if he had just insulted his intelligence, and Neji sighed. "Right, sorry." He looked back at Sasuke before turning back to Gaara. "Sasuke's just been acing strange, is all."

The redhead gave a 'hmm' of understanding and gave a small smirk.

"What?"

"I have a pretty good idea what's bothering him."

"What?" he asked again, feeling incredibly inarticulate.

"I'm afraid you inspire a certain feeling in your lover."

"And do you know what this certain feeling is?"

"Of course." He sounded incredibly amused.

"What do you mean 'of course'?" he asked, completely surprised. Gaara smiled genuinely at the older male.

"Because I went through it too. Although, it seems it hit that one a bit harder."

"Went through what?"

"You'll figure it out."

Neji stared, completely confused, at the redhead before he chuckled and shook his head.

"You are incorrigible."

Gaara wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"I have to get my entertainment somehow."

Later that night, Sasuke had his arms wrapped possessively around Neji, the older male resting halfway on top of him, and was deeply inhaling the scent of his hair. Neji groaned and squirmed a little before his eyes opened and he rested his chin on the Uchiha's broad chest. Sleepy white eyes stared up at him and he gave a cute, cat-like yawn before his arms came up to support his chin.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," he denied easily. Neji tilted his head at him, much like a bird would, Sasuke thought to himself, and stared at him completely unconvinced. He decided to test a theory.

"You and Gaara both seem to enjoy not telling me anything." At the mention of Gaara, Sasuke's arms tightened around Neji's waist and a frown crossed his handsome features. "Why do you hate Gaara?" Sasuke just realized he had been tricked.

"You little imp."

"Well, that's certainly the first time I've been called that." They engaged in a short staring contest before Sasuke sighed.

"It's… not so much that I _hate_ Gaara…"

Neji allowed the pause for a few seconds before he said, "Then what is it?"

"I only hate him when he's around you."

An incredulous silence followed.

"You're jealous?"

"Yes," he replied after an annoyed sigh.

"Of what?" At that, Sasuke looked away. Neji decided he had tormented him enough. "You know, Gaara used to feel the same way about you."

"Huh?"

"But out of you two, he was the only one who had a valid reason."

"Huh?"

Neji smirked at the Uchiha's confused expression and moved up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Go to sleep," he said before settling back onto the Uchiha.

'_That _imp_!_'


	13. Day Thirteen: Since I Met You

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Since I Met You

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: -voice from the ceiling- No, ero, it's not yours.

Summary: It was love at first sight...except they were already married. For the purposes of this story, Neji and Sasuke didn't meet at the chunin exams.

He had only heard of the Hyuuga in passing before, but he had never actually met or even seen the man. He had only heard of him from Naruto, so his opinion of him wasn't very high. Then, he had decided to go with his wife to visit one of her friends. Both being medical ninja, Sakura and Hinata had become good friends at work. She had told him Naruto was going to be there, so at least he wouldn't be completely bored. Hinata had welcomed them in and led them towards one of the gardens.

"Would either of you like tea?"

"Yes please," the pink-haired girl replied brightly.

"No thank-you."

Hinata nodded and walked towards the kitchens. Before she got too far, she turned and looked at Sasuke.

"Um, if you wanted to see them, Naruto and Neji-nii-san are in the garden over there," she said, pointing a little ways away from where they were currently standing. Sasuke nodded and walked in that general direction. Soon enough, he heard Naruto's obnoxious yelling and followed it.

"-and then Sai said—Neji! Are you listening!" The blonde followed Neji's gaze to see Sasuke standing behind them. "Teme! Get over here!" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him before he walked over. The two prodigies kept eye contact while the Uchiha walked up, the blonde confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah! You guys never met!"

Sasuke ignored him in favor of observing the silent brunette in front of him. His long hair was in a high ponytail and his slender figure was wrapped in a black yukata. Unreadable milky eyes stared up at him from his seat on the ground, and he stared, unusually entranced as the Hyuuga gracefully picked up his tea cup to take a sip, eyes briefly closing as he enjoyed the steaming liquid. He stood, and Sasuke realized that he was still slightly taller than the Hyuuga, and tilted his head at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke started at the sound of the soft voice. Mesmerizing black eyes stared at his lips for a brief moment before they flickered back to those alluring eyes.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eh? What's with you guys? Are you having a staring contest?" Both turned to face Naruto after he interrupted and stared at him silently. With a nervous chuckle, he realized he was reminded of a mother and father glaring at their child. He had gotten enough glares like that from Kakashi and Iruka.

"Can I get you anything? Tea?" Neji asked, completely ignoring Naruto.

"What is it with Hyuugas and tea?"

"Do Uchihas have something against tea?"

Sasuke took in Neji's amused look and let out a brief chuckle.

"No, I don't want tea."

"All right then," Neji replied. He sat back down and gestured to the area in front of him. Sasuke took that as a cue and sat down, still staring at the Hyuuga.

"Oh! That's right! Neji, how's Tenten?"

Sasuke found himself curious about the small smile that flicked over Neji's face.

"She's fine."

"Geez, Neji. Do you ever speak in full sentences?" Sasuke and Neji then proceeded to sit there while Naruto rambled on and on about something or other that he for some reason expected them to pay attention to. Neji shot him an amused sideways glance when Naruto began gesturing wildly and gave him a small smirk before turning back to their hyperactive friend. Sasuke returned the smirk and managed to tear his gaze from the long-haired brunette to pretend to listen to Naruto. In the middle of one of Naruto's tirades, Neji stood.

"Would you like more snacks?"

"Sure!"

"Would you mind helping me?" he asked, looking down at Sasuke. He was staring at him curiously again, white eyes boring into his own onyx pair.

"Not at all." He stood, brushed off his pants, and stared at Neji expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way. Naruto was about to follow when Hinata and Sakura walked up.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to join you guys. Is that so bad?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Where's Neji-nii-san?"

"He and Sasuke went to get more snacks."

"Neji-nii-san probably saw us coming."

Indeed he had. Sasuke followed Neji through the winding corridors towards what he assumed was the kitchen, judging from the smell.

"Neji."

The man stopped at the sound of his name and turned, waiting for Sasuke to speak. The Uchiha stepped forward and pushed Neji against the wall, connecting their lips on the way. They kissed desperately, being overcome by sensation. Neji's hands were tightly gripping Sasuke's shoulders while strong arms wrapped Neji's slender waist to pull him flush against his larger body. He pressed forward so Neji was sandwiched between him and the wall, one of his legs pressed between Neji's. His tongue pressed past the seam of Neji's lips, immediately moving to taste every inch he could. The slender male moaned into the kiss, his hips beginning to move. The need for air eventually pulled them apart, although Sasuke kept their bodies pressed together. They both panted and stared intently at each other, memorizing each other's features.

"What was that?"

"I've been wondering what that would feel like since I saw you."

Neji's hand came up to caress the Uchiha's cheek.

"You're not the only one." He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, breathing in deeply. "This isn't good." Sasuke's arms tightened around the older male's waist and gave 'hmm' in response. "I think I might be in love with you." Sasuke's arms tightened again, his hands rubbing up and down the Hyuuga's back.

"Who's Tenten?"

"My wife."

"Sakura is my wife."

"I see." Neji's arms came to rest around the younger male's waist.

"I think I might be in love with you too."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke's jaw tightened at the sound of Sakura's voice. "If you're with Neji, let him know Tenten just got here!"

Sasuke planted one last kiss to the shorter male's lips before pulling away.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted quietly.

"Neither do I."

At that moment, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto walked up, Sakura and Tenten immediately going to their respective husbands to kiss them hello. Neji and Sasuke spared one final look at each other before their wives weaved their hands together and pulled them along.


	14. Day Fourteen: Roomies

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Roomies

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13 (I think)

Disclaimer: -voice from the ceiling- Still not yours.

Summary: He found him broken, beaten, and thoroughly used. Then he took him and cherished him, worshipped him, and loved him.

Sasuke resisted the urge to jump at the sharp '_thwack_' that pierced through the silent night. Curious, he walked towards the origin of the noise. He saw a male, around his age, placing precise strikes on a mat wrapped around a tree. Long, chocolate colored hair was clinging to his sweaty back and shoulders and he seemed to be shaking from exertion. He moved closer in an attempt to verify who it was even though there was really only one person it could be.

As he got closer, the figure stiffened before glancing over his shoulder with a pearly white glare.

"Can I help you?" he hissed out icily.

"No."

Neji's glare intensified, no patience for the Uchiha's humor.

"Then leave," he responded curtly, turning back to the mat. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow and was about to leave when something caught his eye. The two didn't get along, but the Hyuuga offered at least a curt politeness before the open hostility.

"Where did you get that scar?" he said, pointing to the thin line running from his temple to the middle of his cheek.

"None of your business."

Sasuke closed the remaining distance between him and the Hyuuga's back and spun him around. Just as he suspected, there were more injuries. One eye was a reddish purple and slightly swollen, and bruises littered his neck. He saw finger-shaped bruises on his arms and wrists and felt rage building in him.

"Who did this to you?"

He angrily shrugged off his hand.

"Who did what?"

"Fine, don't tell me, but you're coming with me."

"What?" was all Neji managed to get out before Sasuke threw him over his shoulder and took off towards his apartment.

Half a second later at the door of Sasuke's apartment, a livid Neji's hand shot out, chakra sizzling from his fingertips. Sasuke caught the slender wrist and noticed the wince from the bruise being aggravated.

"Let me go."

"Not until you go inside, eat, and rest. The shower is optional, but recommended," he growled and pushed the slender male inside. Once they were both inside, Sasuke stood in front of the doorway, blatantly blocking Neji's way out.

"Which way is your bathroom?" he ground out, somehow making that sound defiant.

"That way," he said, pointing off to the right.

"What about clothes?"

"You can borrow some of mine. They might be a bit big, though." He waited until Neji started moving and slowly walked behind him keeping him from making a run for it. Neji stood off to the side, glaring silently at the Uchiha while he rifled through the drawers for a shirt, pants, and a pair of boxers. He tossed the articles of clothing to them and pointed across the hall. "Bathroom's that way."

Neji stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sasuke let out a sigh, unsure of why he was being so determined, and went towards the kitchen which had a direct view of the door. Paranoia had kept him from having windows a person could get through without blowing them up first. He decided that, given the circumstances, the Hyuuga probably hadn't eaten in a while and likely wouldn't want to. He decided toast was likely the best option. He set the plate down and waited for the Hyuuga to finish.

About twenty minutes later, Neji walked into the living room area and saw Sasuke in the kitchen. From what he could see, the older male had scrubbed his skin raw.

"Thanks," he said stiffly, lightly tugging the shirt.

"No problem." He pushed the plate forward.

"I'm not that hungry."

"That's why I didn't make much."

Knowing he would lose this argument, he grabbed a piece of toast and ripped a piece into his mouth. He glared at him as if to say 'Satisfied?' When he finished two pieces, he turned away from Sasuke, obviously trying to restrain a yawn.

"You're sleeping in my room."

Neji turned to him and stared suspiciously.

"What about you?"

"I'll be over there," he said and moved to the couch. He ignored the Hyuuga's perplexed expression and flipped on the TV. He woke up a several hours later and cursed to himself, thinking Neji had probably snuck out. He looked in surprise at the head of chocolate hair resting on the couch. His body was slightly curled up in his sitting position on the floor. He sat up and shook a slender shoulder.

"Come on. If you sleep like that you'll hurt your neck."

Neji groaned before his eyes slowly opened and he yawned. He looked off to the side, as if internally debating something.

"I had something I wanted to ask you."

Sasuke sat up and crossed his legs and patted the area on the couch in front of him. After a moment's hesitation, Neji moved to the seat.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?"

At that, Neji looked frustrated.

"What made you think I was raped?"

"Is that what I thought?" When Neji's eyes narrowed, he sighed. "I spent two years with a pedophile. I know what dots to connect."

Neji nodded. After a period of silence and Neji making no move to go rest, he shot him a questioning glance. Pearly eyes looked away, and Sasuke realized what had happened. He couldn't be alone right now. He turned towards the TV and grabbed the remote from the table.

"So what do you want to watch?"

Neji jumped in surprise and then gave a small, barely-there smile.

"Anything's fine."

_One Year Later_

"Neji, you need to eat."

"Yes, mom," he said with a smirk. Sasuke shot him an un-amused glance. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and shot him a playful look.

Neji was back in his old clothes after they had been sent to the Uchiha's apartment a few months prior. At the thought of returning to the Hyuugas, Neji had nearly had a seizure. Quite literally. Instead, Sasuke had asked Hinata to have Neji's things sent to his apartment. More accurately, he had asked Naruto who had asked Hinata. Neji still refused to tell him what had happened.

Sasuke's hand shot out and he poked the Hyuuga on the forehead. Neji's reaction was impressive. A few days into them living together, Sasuke had realized that Neji had become partially blind. He had such enhanced senses anyway that it had been hard to notice, but an examination from Sakura told him it had been from nerve damage. That told him that Neji's attacker had been someone from the main house, although Neji had refused to deny or confirm. The fact that someone had used the curse seal to subdue Neji for their own sadistic desires made his blood boil to the point his Sharingan would surface, spinning angrily and promising death.

"Who would've guessed you were actually a brat."

Neji chuckled and ate his sandwich. A knock at the door startled them both, and Neji activated his Byakugan to see who their unexpected visitor was. He instantly paled and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Neji, what's wrong?" When he didn't answer, Sasuke went to the door and opened it to reveal a Hyuuga messenger.

"I have a message for Hyuuga Neji."

"I'll pass it on."

"But-" The Sharingan suddenly flaring in Sasuke's eyes made him stop short. "Elder Jin requests his presence." The door slamming in his face was the only response he got.

"Who's Jin?"

One of Neji's hands went to his mouth as if he was trying to stop from throwing up.

"Is he the one who raped you?" Neji shook his head. "Neji, I want to protect you, but I can only do so much if I don't know who I'm protecting you from." Bald-faced lie. He wanted to know so he could rip out their innards with his bare hands.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke walked over and enveloped him in a hug. The fact that Neji relaxed instead of threw up or attacked spoke volumes of how much he had come to trust the Uchiha. He began shaking his head. Sasuke held him tighter.

"It wasn't just Jin."

Sasuke felt his eyes widening.

'_No_.'

"It was all of the elders."


	15. Day Fifteen: Roomies Part Two

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Roomies Part Two

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: R (for implied and stated violence)

Disclaimer: -voice from the ceiling- No.

Summary: This was what it meant to be free.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and watched Neji sleep. His hair was fanned out behind him and his hand was curled onto the pillow next to his head. It was one of the rare nights he had been sleeping peacefully, and that was only because he had taken some cold medication when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. That little bomb Neji had dropped earlier still had Sasuke reeling in shock.

He sat on the edge of the bed and simply stared at his lover. Without thought, his hand began running through the silky strands of hair. He brushed back a lock of hair from his forehead, and the curse mark glared out at him from the otherwise unblemished forehead. He stood quietly and left the room.

On his way to the front door, he grabbed his weapons pouch and hooked it around his leg. The minute he was out the door, he jumped through the window at the end of the hall and moved to the rooftops. He made his way to the Hyuuga estate, the night slowly getting darker and darker. He swept into the gardens, Sharingan activated and seeking out his prey. He spotted a Hyuuga and immediately grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall in the shadows.

"Where are Jin and the other elders?" he growled. The man's Byakugan immediately activated and he aimed a blow at Sasuke's neck. He grabbed his wrist and smashed it near his head. "No answer?" he replied. "No problem." Then the Sharingan was spinning and he was ripping the nameless Hyuuga's mind apart for the information.

Soon enough, he was racing through the grounds towards the area the now-ruined mind of the main branch member had indicated. The elders hadn't known what happened. They only saw a shadow move in through their windows before they felt a blow to the back of their heads.

They awoke no more than twenty minutes later when cold water was rudely splashed in their faces.

"Wake up."

Jim's eyes opened to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of him and his hands bound behind him. He noticed the three other men with him were in similar states. Four identical glares turned to the Uchiha standing over them.

"Watch yourselves. I'm not very fond of any of you."

"Who do you think you are, tying us up like-" A swift kick to the head shut up the elder who had spoken.

"You're going to answer my questions, and then _maybe_ I'll consider answering yours." His eyes flitted back and forth, trying to figure out which one he hated the most. "First off, which one of you is Jin?"

"You dare-" Lightning shot from Sasuke's hand to hit the wall just a hair away from Jin's face singing his cheek.

"We've already established that 'I dare.' That's the last warning shot I'll fire. The next ones _will connect_. Am I clear?" Silence was the response he got. "Good." He crouched in front of Jin. "I really only have one question." Sasuke smirked at the elder's silence. "Why did you call Neji back?"

White eyes widened when they realized why the Uchiha had abducted them.

"That is none of your-"

"Not the answer I was looking for," he interrupted, his hand having gone straight through his shoulder and still crackling with electricity. He coughed up blood and tried to catch his breath.

With one last defiant look directly into the Uchiha's eyes, he spat out, "Because he belongs to me!" He felt genuine fear stab through him when the Uchiha's smirk widened into something more sadistic and insane.

"Another wrong answer, but I appreciate your honesty."

Neji's eyes slowly blinked open and he gazed blearily around the room. He realized he couldn't detect Sasuke's chakra anywhere in the apartment and panic briefly raced through him. He immediately jumped out of bed and reached for a shirt and his shoes. He was no fool. He had revealed the identity of his rapists and now Sasuke was gone. He had just yanked open the door when he sensed a presence at the end of the hall.

"Sasuke!" He managed to focus his eyes where the chakra was indicating. He heard a tired sigh.

"I'm fine, Neji." He walked the final steps to their apartment. Even if he couldn't see it very clearly, he could easily smell the metallic trace of blood on the younger male.

"Whose blood is that?"

"Not mine."

It took a minute for that sentence to sink in. He smelled a lot of blood. He snapped out of his shock and pulled the Uchiha in. He silently walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. After filling a small bucket with water, he went back to the living room where he had left Sasuke. He sat in front of him and dipped the towel into the water. When he moved his hand towards Sasuke's face, however, he hesitated. It was moments like this when he was painfully reminded of how much of his eyesight was gone.

Sasuke's hand came up and guided the Hyuuga's to the areas with blood on them. Neji attempted to calm himself by focusing on the warmth from Sasuke's hand enveloping his own while he, presumably, removed the blood from Sasuke's face, but a knock at the door nearly two hours later almost made him jump out of his skin. Sasuke released his hand and Neji dropped the towel back in the bucket, the water almost completely red now.

He opened the door and a messenger bowed.

"Hyuuga Neji, the bodies of four Hyuugas were found in this morning."

Neji remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"It is believed to be murder."

"Why?"

At that simple question, the messenger appeared to grow extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, their faces were left intact but, well…" He seemed to take a breath before continuing. "Their bodies were destroyed beyond all recognition." Neji allowed his eyes to widen. "We will do anything we can to catch the culprit, sir."

"Thank-you," he replied, the words feeling slightly bitter in his mouth. After a pause, Neji asked, "Who found them?"

"Your uncle Hiashi, sir." Neji nodded and the messenger took that as his sign to leave. Neji slowly closed the door and turned away from the door.

Sasuke rose to his feet in alarm when Neji sunk to his knees, slumping as if out of energy.

"They're gone. They're really gone."

And as the tension finally left Neji's shoulders, Sasuke felt the last few tendrils of rage release him from their grip.


	16. Day Sixteen: I'll Explain When I Come Ba

Fandom: Naruto

Title: I'll Explain When I Come Back

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: The voice from the ceiling retired. He got tired of saying how I don't own Naruto.

Summary: "Find him, hunt him down, and kill him." Too bad he had other plans.

He had just received the order from the acting Hokage. Shikamaru had broken the news to them, and while they were mourned the possible fate of their friend, Neji had slipped away quietly. He knew where he could find the Uchiha.

He raced through the forests bordering Konoha to a small clearing he had found a while ago. Sure enough, the Uchiha was reclining on a flat rock next to a lake. When the Hyuuga entered the clearing, he sat up and tilted his head at Neji.

"You're late."

"Danzo called me in for a meeting," he said while walking towards him.

"About?" he asked, eyes flaring at the mention of the former village elder.

"You."

He didn't seem surprised.

"What aren't you telling me, Sasuke?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"So you're telling me that this man wants you dead for no reason?" They were right in front of each other now. "First he sent Sai, and now he's sending me. Why does he want you dead?"

Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer, their bodies pressing flush against each other while their lips met. He poured every ounce of feeling he had for the Hyuuga into it, tongue immediately delving into the shorter male's mouth to taste every inch he could, knowing it would be a while before he could see him again. Neji practically melted into him, nearly overwhelmed by the desperation Sasuke was pouring into the kiss. The need for air pulled them apart and Sasuke immediately pushed the tempting male to an arm's length away, knowing that if he had him too close he's give in and stay.

He looked slightly dazed, but coherent enough. He shot him a confused glance and waited for Sasuke to explain.

"I swear to you that I will tell you everything when I get back."

Neji seemed to be understanding what was going to happen.

"And how long will that be?"

"I don't know."

He decided to risk it and moved close again, unable to leave Neji looking so resigned. He cupped the Hyuuga's pale cheek and tilted his head up so they were staring directly at each other.

"I'll come back to you." He planted one last kiss to the Hyuuga's lips and was gone.

He had a score to settle for his clan.


	17. Day Seventeen: Stupid, Reckless, Insane

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Stupid, Reckless, Insane

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Still a 'no.'

Summary: Sasuke's first ANBU mission after returning and his captain was _not_ impressed. Well, he'd just have to 'impress' him then.

Sasuke held back a grin when Neji continued to give him the cold shoulder and stormed into the mission reports office.

"Report."

"The mission was a success," he replied stiffly. Tsunade nodded, completely oblivious to Sasuke's smirking.

"I'll expect a written report by tomorrow afternoon."

Neji nodded in response and left the room, Sasuke following close behind. The silence continued for a while longer, Sasuke barely holding in his amusement while they made their way to their apartment. They made it inside and Sasuke was mildly surprised Neji hadn't tried to slam the door in his face.

Or on it.

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"That was stupid and reckless and-and—there's not even a name for it! There's no one word to describe how stupid that was!"

Sasuke let him vent, knowing the Hyuuga needed this.

"Exactly what part was it that upset you? The part where I moved on my own, or the part where I got in the way of an attack meant for you?"

Neji turned, absolutely livid, and grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Were you trying to impress me with your insanity or something?"

"Not at all."

"I don't need you protection."

"You're going to get it anyway."

He let out a frustrated grunt and let him go before storming off into the bedroom to change out of his ANBU uniform.

"What is so upsetting to you?"

Actually, Sasuke knew, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"You're an idiot."

"Yes, we've covered that." He walked up to the older male and pushed him so he ended up lying on his back on their comfortable bed. He crawled on top of him and covered his body with his own larger one, preventing him from moving. "Now what's really bothering you?"

Acknowledging that he wasn't going anywhere, he looked off to the side, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Neji, talk to me."

"You just managed to get out of being convicted of treason and then you go and put yourself in danger again in practically no time at all."

Sasuke dropped his head so their foreheads were touching.

"You're not going to lose me. Especially not that easily."

Neji's arms came up to wrap around Sasuke's neck and shoulders and he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Stop putting yourself in danger and I might believe you."

The Uchiha allowed a chuckle to escape him before he planted soft kisses o the exposed neck.

"You have to admit, though, that was pretty heroic."

"Don't push it."


	18. Day Eighteen: Spiders

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Spiders

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Yeeeaah, still not mine.

Summary: He knew one day he'd keep pushing until the Hyuuga finally left...but he couldn't help himself. He was afraid.

He always reminded him that he didn't him, and he would always reply with, "I know." His own heart clenched at the sight of the Hyuuga having such a resigned look on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort him. He knew he wouldn't understand his fear.

Everyone who had been important to him had either left or had been taken away. If no one knew how important the Hyuuga was to him, then he wouldn't disappear. He would leave, but he wouldn't die.

So he was completely unsurprised when he arrived home one day and Neji was gone, no traces of him left anywhere. But at least he knew he was alive.

He was completely surprised, however, to find a note from Neji tacked onto the fridge.

'_Maybe now you won't have to be afraid of getting hurt_.'

Sasuke crumpled the note and threw it in the trash.

He had understood.

He ran out the door to track him down. Some fears had to be conquered, and though he didn't know if he could, for Neji it was definitely worth trying.


	19. Day Nineteen: Sleeping Beauty

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Sleeping Beauty

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: -Neji- No, ero, you still don't own.

Summary: How did one cross the line from friend to lover?

Sasuke swiveled in his computer chair and stared at the male dozing on his bed. Neji had finished his homework a while ago, genius that he was, and had fallen asleep shortly afterwards. Sasuke's gaze softened in concern for his friend knowing that he had been having problems sleeping. After watching his chest rise and fall steadily for a few minutes, he turned back to his unwritten paper and sighed. He had been trying to write it, but his thoughts had been taken up by his long-haired best friend.

Eventually, he gave up and threw his pencil down, knowing he wouldn't get anything done. Neji was napping quite peacefully, oblivious to the pair of dark eyes trained on him and only turned over once so he ended up facing Sasuke. Hair was falling into his face, his long lashes brushing against his cheeks. He stood and moved closer to the older male, kneeling on the side of the bed. He gently brushed the hair out of his face to get a better view of his face. His finger softly traced down his face and over his lips, relishing in the softness of his skin and then moved down for his finger to stroke his neck.

He continued to move closer until their lips almost touched, his warm breath hitting the Hyuuga's face in puffs. Neji groaned lightly and stirred. Sasuke took his hand back and moved back to the chair before Neji woke up. The Hyuuga sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Hey," he yawned out.

"Why don't you ever sleep at your own house?" he teased lightly.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel much more at ease here."

Sasuke's teasing smile softened at his friend's statement.

"What have you been thinking so hard about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't even started you essay." A pause followed his statement.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" He stood and walked to sit next to the Hyuuga. "There's a question that's been bugging me for a while."

"What?"

"How do you ask a friend out on a date?"

Neji looked at him with a perplexed expression, brows furrowed and his lips slightly parted.

"Who do you want to ask out?"

The Uchiha turned to look at him, and Neji, ever the perceptive one, immediately realized who he wanted to date.

"I think you should just ask."

Sasuke turned to face him all the way and grabbed the shorter male's hands, his thumb rubbing the smooth pair in his. He leaned forward and pressed a supple kiss to the Hyuuga's cheek. He wasn't normally this gentlemanly, but Neji deserved it. He was mildly frightened that he also found himself thinking that he deserved that and more. So much more.

"Neji, will you go on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	20. Day Twenty: Goodbye

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Goodbye

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: -Sasuke- Hell no.

Summary: Hinata begged Sasuke to help her find her Neji-niisan, the one who had slaughtered her clan and left her alive. To his surprise, it was not to kill him. This I more like NejiHina implied SasuNeji though…

"Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha turned to face the young Hyuuga making her way to him. His brows furrowed when he saw she was covered in blood, and he recognized the look in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The clan-the Hyuuga clan is dead!"

He caught her as she ran towards him and held her up.

"Neji-nii-san killed them!" She gripped his arms in a surprisingly strong grip. "You have to help me find him!"

"Why?"

Hinata backed away and looked at him with complete desperation.

"Please! I know you can find him anywhere," she said, knowing the nature of their relationship.

"I'm not going to lead you to him to kill him," he replied, turning to walk away.

"I don't want to kill him!"

Sasuke turned to face her in surprise and searched her face for a sign that she was lying. He didn't find one.

Neji jolted in surprise when Sasuke walked into the cabin. His gaze flickered to the wounds littering the Hyuuga's torso before settling back on his face to avoid losing it.

"I thought I might find you here. I brought Hinata with me."

"What?"

"I brought her with me."

"Sasuke, I can't-"

"I know about your feelings for her. Be a man and handle it, because you're not the only one conflicted by this." That said, he turned on his heel and left the room.

He stood there in shock until the door opened again and Hinata hesitantly walked in. Her long hair was falling in her face, hiding her lavender eyes from view. Neji straightened and tensed, his fists clenching at his sides while she slowly walked closer. She stood in front of him without saying a word.

"Hinata-" he choked out.

"I came to say goodbye," she said, cutting him off softly. She looked up, staring him directly in in the eyes and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. Her hands were clenched in front of her chest in between their bodies while Neji's arms immediately moved to wrap around her waist. It was the only kiss they had ever shared, and he could feel it would be their last. When they parted, Hinata gently stroked his face before she turned and walked away.

When he could no longer sense her familiar, warm chakra, he put a hand over his mouth and tightly shut his eyes against the onset of tears. He heard Sasuke walk in and felt the larger male's arms wrap around him. His hands reached to clutch at Sasuke's back and buried his face in his shoulder.

"You can go after her, you know."

"No. I can't."


	21. Day Twenty One: Sharing

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Sharing

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: R

Disclaimer: -Itachi- No.

Summary: Sasuke had always wanted what his brother had...that included his boyfriend. Good thing the brothers didn't mind sharing.

It wasn't so much a jealousy thing as it was he wanted to be just like his brother. Itachi always seemed to make his achievements seem effortless, and, considering how talented he was, it was entirely possible. He never bragged about them either, which made his level of being seem completely unattainable. He didn't know when he had begun wanting his brother as well, but that soon became a regular piece of life for him.

However, when he saw his brother's boyfriend, the feeling was completely different. He didn't want him because he was dating his brother. He was drawn to him. His quiet smile, his piercing eyes, the defined features, the long lashes. He wanted _him_.

He knew he couldn't tell his brother. He had always respected him too much to actually pursue his beloveds, and he would not do so now, even if Sasuke was genuinely in love with Neji.

He was sitting with his brother at the coffee shop when Itachi once again caught him completely off guard. Neji had left momentarily to take a call, and Sasuke was calmly sipping his coffee when his brother spoke to him.

"So for how long do you intend to hide that you're in love with Neji?"

Sasuke started choking on his coffee.

Itachi stood and thumped Sasuke on the back, an eyebrow quirked at his younger brother. Sasuke eventually managed to clear his throat, but was still coughing lightly.

He managed to croak out a "What?" a few seconds later.

"You know I don't like repeating myself." He sat back down at his seat and folded his hands neatly under his chin. "Well?" Sasuke set down his cup.

"How did you know?"

"I'm your older brother; I know these things."

An awkward silence followed his statement and Sasuke looked off to the side. His gaze ended up landing on Neji, his hair cascading down his back and swishing slightly as he walked back and forth outside with the phone in his ear, a contemplative look on his face. Itachi stood and gestured for Sasuke to follow him to the bathroom. Thoroughly confused, Sasuke trailed behind.

The minute they were inside, Itachi said, "If it helps, he's quite fond of you as well." He immediately pinned his younger brother to the wall. "It's not like there's any chemistry lacking between us, either." Sasuke bravely attempted to keep his focus through the rising temperature and ignored the feel of his brother's toned body pressed against his.

"What are you saying?"

"That neither of us mind sharing if you don't."

Sasuke looked in surprise at the Hyuuga that had suddenly walked in and was stunned into silence by the honesty. Before he could think, Itachi's lips were on his and his train of thought derailed completely, all of his focus going to Itachi's tongue and his battling for dominance. He felt Neji's smooth lips at his neck and pulled away from Itachi to capture his lips.

Sasuke's eager response was enough of an answer for the two older males.

*~OoO~*

It's not overly smutty but it's smutty enough. Look on my lj for the rest.


	22. Day Twenty Two: Happy New Year

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Happy New Year

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: -Naruto- No way! Believe it!

Summary: Sasuke tried to love his best friend, but his desire for Neji was just too much. Too bad the Hyuuga was straight...

When he had been asked out by his best friend earlier that night, Sasuke had tried to be interested. He definitely respected the blonde and, while he would never admit out loud, he did care for him. He was also fairly attractive, so it wasn't like he'd be hard to look at.

However, there was one person who would always have his attention. Even while doing the most unrelated things, like laundry, his mind would drift to pale eyes on a finely crafted face surrounded by hair so dark it was nearly black.

They were relatively good friends, having bonded after several ANBU missions, and tended to gravitate towards each other at the large parties where the people they normally couldn't stand anyway were also drunk. He loved seeing those quiet, barely-there smiles or the soft chuckles that escaped his lips. He wanted to kiss the beautiful male, among other things, and commit his every reaction to everything to memory.

He was pretty sure he was straight, though, for his female teammate, so that idea was shot straight to hell. However, he wasn't sure if he could feel the same way for Naruto.

Currently, he was in his direct line of sight, making his way towards him after the mandatory hellos to people he knew. He grabbed a drink and offered a small smile to the Uchiha before sitting next to him. They sat their nursing their drinks and people watching, only exchanging small conversation on occasion.

"So do you have any plans?" Neji asked curiously.

"Not really. You?" he returned easily.

"No. Although I'm hoping to change that soon."

Sasuke shot him a look filled with curiosity and was about to ask what he was planning when the countdown to the New Year began.

"_Ten_."

They both set their drinks down and joined in.

"_Nine_."

Sasuke watched people gravitate towards the people they wanted to kiss.

"_Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four_."

"Sasuke?"

"_Three_."

The Uchiha turned at the sound of his name.

"_Two_."

"What is it?"

"_One_."

Neji stood from his seat and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"_Happy New Year!_"

Neji grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer so their lips smashed together. He recovered from his momentary shock and eagerly kissed his back, his tongue gently pushing past the seams of Neji's lips to taste everything he could and his arms wrapping around the slender waist to pull him closer. It was a rush to finally taste the man he had been coveting, and he was just as intoxicating as he thought he would be. They pulled away from each other, neither relinquishing their hold on the other.

"Happy New Year."

"It is."


	23. Day Twenty Three: Take One

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Take One

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Two days before Christmas, Naruto still isn't mine.

Summary: It was just a practice kiss to prepare themselves for the real thing later.

A seven-year-old Sasuke once again managed to avoid his female pursuers and ran into the woods next to the school. He was panting heavily and scowled when he looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed, dirt smeared across his face and his clothes just as dirty. He jumped when he heard a twig snap and nearly panicked until he saw another boy around his age. The boy looked just as frazzled as he did with twigs sticking out of his hair and his clothes in disarray.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"I could say the same thing about you," he replied. They glared at each other silently before they both looked away in a huff and walked towards each other.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

They both stood there awkwardly, not willing to brave the fangirls again but also have nothing to talk about.

"So why are you here?" Neji asked more politely than last time.

"Girls."

"Ah."

"They keep trying to kiss me for no reason!"

"You too? They're really determined aren't they?"

"And they just assume that it's going to be magical and special and things like that!"

"What makes them think that? Do they practice regularly or something?" Another awkward silence followed after their uncharacteristic rants.

"Have you—I mean, do you…"

The older boy tilted his head to the side, wondering what the dark-eyed male was getting at.

"Have you kissed anyone?" he asked almost shyly. Neji seemed to jump and tuned bright red at the question, eyes wide.

"N-no."

Sasuke looked away again, the blush spreading all over his face.

"Sh-should we try it? Just to see?" he asked even more quietly than last time. With his face still red, Neji nodded hesitantly and turned to face him. They both leaned forward slowly until their lips touched. They stood there, lips touching for a few seconds before they pulled back, faces blazing red until they were practically glowing.

"Um, good work."

"You too."

After a pause, they both ran in opposite directions.


	24. Day Twenty Four: Take Two

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Take Two

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: And on Christmas Eve, it still isn't mine.

Summary: Years later, they realize the 'practice kiss' had sealed their fates forever.

It would be years before they saw each other, but they recognized each other immediately. They wanted to approach the other male immediately, but pride kept them from doing so. They couldn't admit they were drawn to the other, especially since they didn't know why.

However, a few hours later found them in a similar situation as a few years ago. This continued for the next few years until it had been nearly a decade since when they first met, to the point a sort of camaraderie had formed. When they both appeared in a clearing looking equally hassled, except Neji was drenched for some reason, they gave each other a curt nod.

"Well this certainly seems familiar," Neji remarked dryly. Sasuke shot him a sarcastic look in response. They glared at each other briefly before Neji sighed and decided to take the more mature route. He sat down cross-legged on the floor and practically challenged Sasuke with his eyes to continue being immature. Sasuke took the bait and sat down across from him.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Neji."

"Sasuke."

Neji's expression had turned neutral at this point and he tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not used to the scrutiny.

"I just realized that we've spent all this time not knowing each other's names." Sasuke didn't bother to ask what 'all this time' meant. They both knew they recognized each other.

"Well, now you know," he replied, much calmer than when the conversation began. An awkward silence ensued. "Although, in my defense, our meeting wasn't exactly ordinary." Neji chuckled at that.

"That would be true."

"This has been bugging me. Why are you wet?" At Sasuke's question, Neji hung his head and sighed.

"Some of the girls have ninja dogs. I had to jump in the river to ditch them."

Sasuke blinked before he started laughing. Neji scowled and tried to wring his hair out.

"It is not that funny."

"Sure it isn't." He managed to stop laughing and looked at the Hyuuga. "So, you still haven't found a way to deter them?"

"I don't think it helps that I'm single. For some reason this makes them think they still have a chance."

"Hmm."

"What about you?"

"I think we're in the same boat."

"I'm surprised. I thought the ladies were throwing themselves at your feet."

"They are." Neji chuckled at the blunt response. "Although I could say the same about you."

"There's something about the people that have tried to date me that feels… off somehow." He let his hair out of his grasp and looked at him. "How did you end up being my therapist?"

"I can relate," he remarked dryly.

"Well then, do you know what the problem is?"

"I have an idea."

"Do you?"

"I do. Close your eyes." Neji stared at him skeptically before he closed his eyes and waited. Sasuke moved to his knees and leaned forward to plant a peck on the older male's lips. Neji's eyes shot open and he stared at him in shock. "Was that off?"

"Not at all," he replied immediately, before he jumped forward and connected their lips.


	25. Day Twenty Five: Merry Christmas

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Merry Christmas

Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan

Rating: Smut

Disclaimer: And on Christmas, it _still isn't mine_.

Summary: "Give in." "No." "Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you beg for it."

"We both know you're not as against this as you'd like everyone to believe," Sasuke purred with a smirk. He stalked towards the striking brunette in front of him much like a panther approaches a smaller animal. Neji couldn't stifle his response to back away from the approaching Uchiha.

"Believe whatever you want, Uchiha," he growled. Eventually, his back hit a wall, and he inwardly cursed. Sasuke trapped him, his hard body now pressed against his keeping him from moving. He looked up and glared defiantly into onyx eyes.

"Give in."

"No."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you beg for it." That was all the warning Neji got before Sasuke slammed their lips together, his tongue immediately invading the other's warm cavern. Neji did his best not to react. He really did. But there was only so much he could do when the gorgeous male that had been secretly haunting his every thought was shoving his tongue down his throat. His hips began making the minutest movements and he slowly began kissing back. Before he could fully react, Sasuke pulled back with a smirk on his face and put his hands on the elder's hips to keep him from moving.

*~OoO~*

The rest is smut. You wanna read it? Then mosey on over to my lj X3


	26. Bonus: Mistletoe

_**Mistletoe  
**_Author: Ero-Chibi-Chan  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

Written for Catriana for Christmas. I figure I should post this here, since this is a story for Christmas X3

It was that dreaded time of year again. Neji's glare promised death to any of his fangirls—and some boys—who so much as thought of getting anywhere _near_ him with mistletoe. Of course, Lee was running around screaming about youth and Tenten couldn't seem to stop laughing at him.

Sasuke had a similar problem, only one of his teammates was part of the mob attempting to catch him under the mistletoe and Naruto had been unusually quiet. He began keeping exploding tags handy during this holiday season as his fans had become spontaneously more persistent.

This holiday season found them both in their homes staunchly refusing to open the door. At least, that is what they had been trying to do until Naruto had come banging at Sasuke's door and Lee had come banging at Neji's. Naruto's and Lee's stubbornness were well-known, and they had been sent by Hinata, who would come and invite them personally to her party if they said no to her first two messengers. While she was not mean and her stubbornness was not particularly obvious, it was no less present.

So, with a quiet resignation, they made their way to Hinata's Christmas party.

Neji stood in one of the few areas of the house where he wasn't in danger of being pushed under the mistletoe Kiba had so _graciously_ scattered _everywhere_. He took a quick sip of his wine before shooting another glare at Ino who had drunk a little—a lot—too much and had decided one prodigy was as good as another. Besides, by now Sasuke had turned avoiding her specifically into an art form. However, when Anko started leering at him over her vodka he began to get a bit nervous. He threw back the rest of his drink and began to plot possible escape routes.

Sasuke had been in the kitchen nursing a beer so he would have an empty bottle as a possible weapon later. He could feel his fangirls nearby waiting to catch him off guard. Naruto had walked in a short while ago and was surprisingly silent. It was slightly unnerving. Welcome, but unnerving.

"Beer?" At Naruto's nod, Sasuke grabbed one from nearby and threw it at the silent blonde. Suddenly, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Sasuke, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Sasuke spared him a sideways glance while he took a swig of his beer before he turned to face him fully and set his beer down. When Naruto said nothing, Sasuke leaned back against the counter and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Sasuke, I love you."

Sasuke's face lost all expression and he merely stood there quietly, completely in shock. After more silence, Naruto began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto, I don't feel the same way."

Naruto blinked before he gave a sad smile and nodded. Before anything else could be said, the kitchen door slammed open.

"Sasuke-kun, there you are!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked in and clamped her hand over his wrist. "I have to show you something!" It was times like this he cursed Tsunade teaching Sakura how to harness such massive strength as he made futile attempts to free his trapped wrist. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, and, while Sakura was a lovely girl, or so he had been told, he would never be interested in her. He saw his impending doom approaching in the form of an accursed plant.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" yelled Ino, who had finally given up on trying to sneak up on Neji and had noticed Sakura dragging her precious 'Sasuke-kun' with her.

"None of your business, Ino-pig!" she retorted while spinning around to face her. This sent Sasuke to the side and crashing into the figure who had sensed an opportune moment to escape and was heading through the doorway. The Uchiha's arm immediately shot out to catch the slender figure that had bounced off of his slightly broader frame.

Sasuke looked down to see a chocolate head of hair and milky eyes blinking in shock. His teammate kept a grip on his wrist, staring at both of them in surprise.

"Well… this is an interesting development."

The black-haired male looked towards his teacher who was entirely too amused by the situation. Neither male knew what he was referring to; all they knew was that everyone in the room was staring at the area above their heads. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a growl of annoyance while Neji's jaw tightened and he ground his teeth together. Both looked up and then looked at each other, resisting the urge to hang their heads at the sight of mistletoe above them.

"Kiss him. Kiss him," chanted Anko. Soon, others—with a couple of notable absences—followed suit until the room was filled with it. In shock, Sakura released the grip on his wrist.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and whispered, "They're blocking the doorways." His released arm fell to his side and his other arm fell from around Neji's waist.

"What do we do?" he whispered back. Sasuke gave a minute shrug.

"Get it over with?" At the suggestion from Sasuke, Neji nodded. The chanting abruptly stopped as the two stepped close together again. Sasuke and Neji kept their eyes trained on each other as they inched their faces closer and closer together. There was a momentary pause just before their lips met, and Neji leaned forward in what could almost be called a trusting gesture for their lips to brush together. They immediately pulled away, ignoring the groan of disapproval from most of the people in the room.

Sasuke continued to stare at the Hyuuga while Neji looked down and coughed awkwardly into his hand.

"That was pathetic!" yelled Anko. This time Sasuke did hang his head in exasperation.

"You're supposed to be a genius. How do we get out of this?" he hissed.

"You're supposed to be a genius too," Neji hissed back. "Why am I the one supposed to think of something?" Sasuke growled in annoyance and it only increased when he saw everyone was actually staring expectantly this time. They weren't getting out of this one so easily.

He wrapped an arm around the Hyuuga's shoulders and another around his waist and dipped him. Neji looked up in surprise and Sasuke took the shock as his opportunity to plant his lips firmly on Neji's.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock that not only had Sasuke actually kissed Neji, but that he had done the Hollywood dip as well.

The kiss lasted less than a few seconds, but when they pulled away, they were still staring wide-eyed at each other. They managed to stifle their shock long enough to realize that no one was really paying attention to the door and rushed out of there before anyone could stop them. In their desperation to get out of there, they got a little carried away and ended up several miles away.

They were bent over, panting heavily, hands on their knees and chest heaving having blown the energy they had on getting as far away as fast as possible. Sasuke looked up and took in the sight of Neji trying to catch his breath, his face hidden from view and his hair falling over his shoulders and found himself wanting to see those eyes again. They both straightened and looked at each other before chuckles began escaping. Soon, they're laughing hysterically, it finally having sunk in that Sasuke actually _dipped_ him. When it finally died down, Neji wiped the tears from his eyes and Sasuke straightened from having doubled over.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Neji said, chuckles still making it past his lips.

"Neither have I." Sasuke moved his arms to stretch his shoulders and his eyebrows shot up when he saw what was hanging over their heads. "It's a conspiracy, I swear." Neji shot him a questioning glance before looking up and groaning.

"You're probably not wrong."

"I guess this means we have to kiss again." Sasuke looked down from the mistletoe and watched Neji's face. Neji blinked in surprise and tilted his head.

"There's no one here. We don't have to."

Sasuke moved his hand to brush Neji's hair out of his face and cupped the supple cheek, his thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

"I want to."

There was a momentary pause before Neji tilted his head up and closed his eyes. Sasuke slowly leaned forward, wanting to savor the moment, and Neji felt warm breath wafting over his lips briefly before Sasuke's lips met his. Neji's arms went over Sasuke's shoulders and his hands buried in his short hair, and he moaned when Sasuke pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist and shoulders. Their lips moved against each other's before Sasuke's tongue moved out to prod at Neji's lips. Neji granted entrance and moaned again when Sasuke took the opportunity to taste everything he could. Eventually, air became a necessity and they had to pull away. Sasuke took in the dazed look on Neji's face and smirked to himself.

"I think I like mistletoe," he said breathily.

"I'm pretty fond of it myself."

*~OoO~*

Oh, and before I forget, to the person who put "so stupid" as their name to submit a review: you coward, sign the review with a account instead of posting anonymously so it can't be replied to. Oh yeah, that was real brave, you daredevil you. You have all the backbone of a grade-school gossip queen. Look up what makes something m-rated (that's what the rating guide is for) and accept that ff's ToS don't allow for smut. Also, you lose credibility when you call someone immature and you've started your comment with "Stop being dumb," which sounds like a middle schooler who needs a reality check. You want smut? Then get off your lazy ass, go to where it's posted if it's not on fanfiction, and grow up and accept that some authors don't post extremely graphic content on ff so their accounts don't get deleted. Get it? Good. If not, too bad.


End file.
